warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothfur's Struggle
Allegiances: http:// Leader: Violetstar, long-haired white she-cat with deep purple eyes Deputy: ' Echonose, ''dark brown tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Foxtrot,'' bright ginger tabby she-cat with bold blue eyes'' 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' 'Warriors: ' Ashthorn, brown tabby tom with green eyes Leafshade, white she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes Badgertooth, black tom with white chest and amber eyes Winterfall, white she-cat with icy blue eyes Bloodclaw, black tom with dark amber eyes Sweetshine, gray she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes Lovelyface, pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a pink nose Slickfur, black tom Flintfur, black and gray tom with amber eyes Coalfoot, ginger tom with black feet Kinklegs, gray and white tom with one crooked leg Mothfur, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Mousetalon, pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue-gray eyes Redfangs, sleek black she-cat with red eyes Littlestorm, gray tom with blue eyes, smallest tom Oatclaw, light brown tom with tiger stripes and amber eyes Pureheart, '' white she-cat with thick spotted fur and blue eyes'' Pantherpelt, black she-cat with green eyes and a white flash on her chest Magiceyes, blue-gray she-cat with a white chest and one white paw and blue eyes 'Apprentices: ' Fogpaw, gray tabby she-cat with white chest and tail Pinepaw, ginger tom with green eyes Oakpaw, sandy brown tom with ginger splotches Quailpaw, dark brown tom with ginger flecks Poppypaw, calico she-cat with a white tail and bright blue eyes 'Kits: ' Dirtkit, brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Silentkit, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Fourkit, black tom with amber eyes Cometkit, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Daisykit, white she-cat with ginger legs '''Queens: Gladeheart, brown she-cat with white tail Sweetfur, black and ginger she-cat Jinglestep, white and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Elders: Goldenrain, golden she-cat with amber eyes Dapplenose, '' ginger she-cat with white spots'' http:// Leader: Froststar, beautiful gray she-cat with a white chest Deputy: ' Owlpelt, ''dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Burningpaw 'Medicine Cat: ' Pricklemist, white she-cat with messy fur 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Firepelt,'' ginger tom with blue eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Runningfoot, black and white tom with amber eyes Moonfall, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Furzepaw Smalltail, small gray tom with ginger patches and a small tail Cloudgaze, ginger she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose Apprentice: Clawpaw Dovewing, white she-cat with dark green eyes Dewfur, Spotted gray she-cat Leopardheart, ginger tom with black spots Apprentice: Bravepaw Woody, dark brown tabby tom, formerly loner Ashfrost, tortoiseshell she-cat Tallface, black and white tom with a narrow face Rosesplash, cream she-cat 'Apprentices: ' Furzepaw, pale ginger tabby she-cat Clawpaw, black and white tomt Bravepaw, ginger tom with amber eyes Burningpaw, ginger tom with blue eyes 'Kits: ' Whitekit, white she-cat with a black tail '''Queens: Raindrop, blue-gray she-cat with green eyes Elders: Voleclaw, black tom Frostynose, '' white she-cat'' http:// Leader: Fangstar, black tom with amber eyes and gray paws Deputy: ' Jadepoppy, ''pal;e ginger she-cat with a dark ginger chest and green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Barkcloud, dark brown tom 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Embertalon,'' long-haired tortoiseshell with green eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Cinderwind, gray tom Branchtail, '' white she-cat with a dark ginger tail'' Featherfrost, light gray she-cat Apprentice: Raggedpaw Snowstripe, slender white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Shimmergaze, black she-cat Apprentice: Skypaw Robinwing, dark gray she-cat with ginger chest Apprentice: Flowerpaw Spottedfur, Spotted ginger she-cat Sunnyfur, ginger and white she-cat Wheatwhisker, brown tabby tom with green eyes and one white paw Heatherfrost, ginger tabby '' '''Apprentices: ' Raggedpaw, dark brown tom Skypaw, gray tom Flowerpaw, gray and white she-cat 'Kits: ' Dawnkit, gray she-cat with green eyes Dapplekit, gray she-cat with white spots Fernkit, ginger she-cat with amber eyes Wolfkit, silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Splashkit, dark ginger tabby tom '''Queens: Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Gingermist, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes '' '''Elders:' Badgerfoot, black tom Whitefoot, '' gray she-cat with white paws'' http:// Leader: Wildstar, slender brown she-cat with green eyes and three ginger paws Deputy: ' Lightningsong, ''dark brown she-cat with white flecks of fur 'Medicine Cat: ' Featherpool, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Softpaw, siamese patterned she-cat 'Warriors: ' Briarshine, brown tabby she-cat Firetail, bright ginger she-cat Apprentice: Mistypaw Brackenthorn, light brown tom Lionclaw, golden tabby tom with blue eyes Aquaeyes, calico she-cat with blue-green eyes Eagleblaze, brown and white tom Mudtalon, dark brown tom Sungaze, golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes Amberstreak, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Bumblepaw Fallowdrift, black tom with blue eyes '' Torchflight, ''brown tom Talonflight, dark brown tom Acorntail, gray tom Wavefrost, gray and white she-cat Coralfeather, cream and black tabby she-cat with amber eyes 'Apprentices: ' Mistypaw, gray she-cat with blue eyes Bumblepaw, golden tom with black stripes Dancingpaw, black she-cat with green eyes 'Kits: ' Hawkkit, mottled ginger tom Mottlekit, mottled gray she-cat Grasskit, dark brown she-cat '''Queens: Daisyfern, black she-cat with white splotches Waterbreeze, dark brown she-cat with white spots Elders: Herontalon, black and white tom Birdsong, '' ginger she-cat'' Fernpoppy, '' white she-cat'' Chapter One "Mothfur, admit it, you like Mou-" "Shut up, Rivermist, I do not like her!" Mothfur snapped angrily. "You-" Rivermist began, but was interrupted by their deputy's yowl. "Mousetalon and Mothfur, I want you to go on a border patrol," Echonose called. He glanced at Mousetalon. The beautiful she-cat had closed her eyes tightly. "Shouldn't there be more cats on a border patrol?" he hissed. He didn't have to put up with her obvious and sudden dislike of him. Echonose narrowed her eyes at him and he gazed back steadily. She glanced at Mousetalon, who looked just as exasperated as he did. "We need more warriors for the raid to take back Silver-rocks," Echonose purred smoothly. Mothfur cursed to himself and dipped his head. Might as well get this over with. ''Mothfur turned and saw Mousetalon plucking a vole from the fresh-kill pile. ''We don't have time for this! "Let's go," he said briskly, knocking a vole out of her mouth. He prepared himself for a stinging comment, but she followed him silently. Mothfur sighed to himself. If she wasn't going to talk, he would. "What do you think Froststar will do when we take back Silver-rocks?" he asked. Mousetalon looked up in shock, as if she had been sleeping. "She'll probably go whining off to Fangstar," Mousetalon replied, twitching her whiskers. Mothfur purred in amusement, remembering the old days when they had been young and best friends. What had happened to their bond? "What do you want?" came a hissing voice from the trees across the AdderClan border. A light brown tabby emerged from the trees, with a pure white she-cat behind him.Hm, that she-cat is almost as pretty as Mousetalon. What? What am I saying? "We're on a border patrol, mousebrains!" Mothfur hissed, his fur rising. "We've seen you a lot 'patrolling' lately," the white she-cat mewed darkly. Mousetalon hissed.So? We've seen you too! "And apparently so have we! The Warrior Code says-" Mousetalon growled. "We know what it says!" the tom interrupted, "Come on, Snowstripe, let's continue on. We don't have time to argue with these spies." "Spies!" Mothfur scoffed.Superstitious mouse-brains! "Of course, Wheatwhisker," Snowstripe replied, following him. Mousetalon hissed after them. "Well, I don't see anything else, let's get to Silver-rocks and help them out," Mousetalon suggested. "Good idea," Mothfur meowed, and the pair took off. While they ran, Mothfur's pelt brushed against hers, and he felt her flinch. "Sorry," he muttered quietly. Why did I enjoy feeling her pelt brush against mine? Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions